An Angel's Guidance
by Spacelady2012
Summary: They had a good life. But their good times had come to an end. Saving a person's life who committed sin is a redemption from God. The Cybertronians realised that messing with humans means messing with the Supernaturals. And a powerful being comes to their aid, but is it enough to save them? Warning: Violence and slight gore, may increase rate. Jack/OC/OC and OC/Megatron
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Guidance**

**Chapter 1: Good life (Sort of)**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobots<strong>

_Jasper Nevada, 15:25 GMT_

_Jasper High School_

Jack sighed as he looked up the clock up on the wall. Waiting until the school bell would ring to end the day and meet his friends. Well... Extraterrestrial friends.

_5 Minutes_

Jack thought he had the most ordinary, solitary and boring life he had, right in Jasper Nevada.

But he was wrong.

It actually turned into the next best thing. Only a year ago he was working in K.O. Burger joint just to get enough money to help his mom; who worked as a nurse in Jasper Memorial Hospital and on the other subject was to buy a motorcycle of his own.

_4 Minutes_

Until one day his dream came true, well... Not the way he expected to be, when he met an alien who can transform into a Bi-Pedal mechanical giant warrior named Arcee along with her team called the Autobots. Sooner or later he met Raf: The shy yet computer hacking 12 and a quarter year old boy genius and Miko: An energetic, mischievous, guitar playing, 15 year old Japanese girl.

_3 Minutes_

After so many adventures with the Autobots when they fought off the Decepticons: Who only wished to conquer the planet, it was a lifetime no one ever had.

_2 Minutes_

He thought that the Cons hated all of humanity, until they had a few allies of their own:

**Darla:** Starscream's flying 'Partner' who almost had the same personality like his only more selfless than him. He found her when she was chased by a dangerous group of mafias until blown to bits by him. Age:19

**James and Harriet:** The fraternal twins who are under care of Knockout and Breakdown. James trains to be a mechanic/doctor like Knockout while Harriet prefers to train with Dreadwing and she is also Miko's rival. Almost like a family. Ages:15

**Carrie: **Soundwave's adoptive child and Lazerbeak's partner in crime. She was mute at birth and lost her parents at sea. Until she was rescued by Soundwave's symbiont. She's very shy but also a computer genius and rival of Rafael. Age:13

**Kimi:** A young North Korean girl who barely escaped had it not been for Dreadwing's rescue. Her parents were more unfortunate until Dreawing took her in as a student and treats like a child of his own. Age:15

**Nora: **A young religious girl from Canada who moved out from her family to start a life of her own. She found Megatron wounded from battle until she patched him up. She has feelings for him. Smart and strategic and had her own leadership skills like Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave all mixed up for her human team. Age: 22

He had never thought that they were treated equally as the same like him and the others.

_1 Minute_

He looked up the clock again, in the matter of seconds and he'll be out.

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

And it finally rang.

Jack made it out from the school as his friends catched up to him. They found their Autobot charges waiting for them as they got in.

Jack thought to himself. His life is good enough as it is.

What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticons<strong>

_Above the Atmosphere, 15:30 GMT Somewhere in the U.S._

Nora was reading her Bible while the other children were playing video games. Minus James who is studying human anatomy and biology as a part of human doctor-in-training.

She felt a poke on her arm as she turned around to see Kimi who was shuffling her feet and looking down.

Nora closed her book. ''Is something wrong Kimi?'' She asked.

Kimi fidgeted around until she raised her head. ''I... Uh... What is you reading?'' She asked. Kimi wasn't expected to speak English fluently by other Cons but thanks to the Vehicons (mainly Steve), she speaks a few words.

Nora understood immediately as she showed her the book. ''This is a Bible. A Holy, Religious book about Demons, Angels and God.'' She said.

Kimi tried to process her words. Then she finally understood the word God.

''It sound nice.'' Kimi nodded.

''Yeah. I could teach you one day after our mission's done.'' Nora smiled.

Kimi hugged her friend as Nora hugged her back.

Then the speakers began:

'**'ATTENTION ALL DECEPTICONS AND HUMANS. COME TO THE MAIN DECK AT ONCE. I REPEAT: COME TO MAIN DECK AT ONCE.''**

The other children groaned at this.

''No fair! I almost beat the new score!'' Harriet whined.

''Oh come on, you fussy wrecker! We'll play again later! Unless you're just to scared to lose again'' Darla sneered as Harriet glared at her as a 'Watch it! Or I'll knock your teeth out.' Sign.

Carrie clapped her hands to draw their attention as she made a sign language.

**'Not now you guys! If we're gonna be late, Lord Megatron will make us scrub the floors in the halls for a week.' **She Said.

Everyone groaned at that.

''Come on ladies! We need to get a move on!'' Nora called out to them.

Everyone rushed out of the playroom, waiting for a mission and an adventure.

Sure, the Decepticons maybe dangerous and so is the mission they always went. But the the Cons would never leave them behind or hurt them. They always spend time together; making jokes, play games, talk about culture and many things.

Nora thought to herself. Her life is good enough as it is.

What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_Knockout's Lab, next to Medical Bay_

In the dark room...

A broken mechanical body was strapped into the med. berth.

This mech used to be Breakdown until he was butchered by Airachnid and used a puppet by Silas, the leader of MECH.

They locked him up for good so that he could become a lab rat.

But they were wrong...

Inside the dead mech's body was Silas's real body. He smirked and gave out a loud malicious chuckle. Even if the the walls are sound proof the Vehicons shivered at the sound of it.

'_'Foolish machines. Even if my mechanical suit is done for, my meat suit cannot be eliminated. But first: I must be released from this prison, then bring my 'real' reinforcements. Megatron, oh dear Megatron. Soon, all of your kind will be wiped out and then your power shall belong to my Master and Father.'' _He said in a different language that was not English.

Then he yelled to bring attention to the Vehicons.

The two entered and pointed their blaster a at him.

''Quiet you!'' One of them said then punched him in the faceplates.

Silas hardly felt the pain. After centuries of torture and pain in Hell, he was used to it. He smirked at the two. ''Oh, come now you two. I thought we were friends.'' He sneered at the last word.

The two were infuriated at his snarky comment. One of them pulled Silas right to his faceplate making him looked directly at him: ''You're no friend of ours. Our brave friend's spark stopped beating the day you butchered him!'' He snarled at him.

Silas kept his stony face until he spoke: ''There's just one misunderstanding and one mistake you've just made.'' Gravely.

''I did not kill your friend. But your traitorous spider did. We merely found him.''

The Vehicons tensed. ''Then what was our mistake then?'' One asked gruffly.

Silas gave a very evil smirk and then everything went so fast.

He broke the metal straps and grabbed one of the drones by the neck roughly. The drone yelped in surprise as Silas pulled him closer to his faceplate.

''Never underestimate my power, you weak, pathetic machine.'' He growled.

* * *

><p>Outside the Med. Bay, screams were echoed down the halls. Until there was nothing but silence.<p>

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place during Darkest Hour.**

**This marks a few changes but one thing's for sure: There will be Predacons, much later.**

**Annnnnndddddd!**

**A few old friends will return but not the way you'll expect.**

**Here we go!**

**Transformers Prime = Hasbro**

**OC's belongs to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bad To Worse<strong>

The day went good to bad.

Jack and his friends were kidnapped by the Decepticons, taken to Cybertron and threatened to be dumped into the poisonous, low oxygen levelled planet if the Autobots didn't hand over the Omega Lock Keys.

But not one human nor Con/Bot knew that a very evil force had followed them and bringing their doom with them.

The Autobots had gave the keys while the Decepticons exchanged the human children. The kids couldn't help but make a face when a very foul smell hit their noses. The Vehicons breaths (if they had one) smelled like rotten eggs...

Then they heard the most terrifying words came out of Megatron's derma.

He wasn't just going to rebuild Cybertron.

He was also going to cyber form Earth by destroying the humans and all other inhabitants.

They screamed inside their glass cylinder prisons and begging to stop this madness while the Decepticons laughed in triumphant.

But they don't even realise that the Vehicons were long dead and they are about to turn on them...

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

The Decepticon children knew the plan long before Megatron told them and then the others left for Cybertron. They couldn't stop them and they were afraid. But deep down, they wanted to be different. To be reborn anew.

Carrie wanted to shout in joy, realising that if she changes, she could get a her own voice in which she longed to.

Soundwave remembered that before Knockout left with the others, he promised the Decepticons that he will find a way to transform the children before they would get killed. He would be so happy that his human youngling would become his young Cybertronian child.

_'Et mortuum fuerit_...' A voice creeped into Carrie's ears. The mute girl jumped fright. She looked around but no one was behind or next to her.

_'Solvite Perdere...'_

There it was again!

_'Et irrue in nos: quia prius removenda...'_

It spoke in a different language. And it wouldn't stop.

Carrie tried to shake her head. But it didn't work. Then tried to cover her ears, but it's still there. Carrie gave a soundless whimper while shutting her eyes

Nora noticed Carrie's strange behaviour and came to her. She put her hand onto her shoulder but Carrie flinched and pulled herself away from Nora

"Carrie? What's wrong? Are you scared of something?" She asked.

_'Haec potestas! Magnum munus patris et magistri nostri...'_

_'Non tamen omnes interficiunt homines..._

_'Et mox intelliges-'_

_'Et non erunt in manibus nostris-'_

_'Nec superesse...'_

Carrie's legs gave away as she made a soundless scream. Then her back fell hard into the floor. She was writhing and was starting to have a somewhat seizure.

Nora stared down, horrified.

**"CARRIE!" **Nora screamed. Bringing everyone's attention in the main room, including Soundwave's.

He stared down in horror, then quickly ran to them and bending down on one knee.

Everyone backed away in fear as Nora tried to shake Carrie to snap her out of it.

Finally, Carrie went still..

And gasped as if she was a fish out of the water.

Everyone sighed in relief.

But Carrie grabbed Nora's arm. Her eyes went very wide and filled with fear. Her skin had become so pale that she looked like a ghost. She wanted to say something but she had forgotten that she was mute.

Nora furrowed her eyebrows when she tried to understand it. "What is it Carrie? What's wrong?" She asked.

Carrie wanted to slap her head until she had an idea. She pointed her friends to the computer then pretend to type it.

Soundwave understood quickly and picked her up gently. Then placed her onto the giant computer with an English keyboard written on it.

She typed it down furiously fast, then showed them her critical message

**Bring them back here now**

Every was shocked. Didn't even know what to say.

"Uh... Carrie? What's going on? And why do you want them back here?" Harriet asked.

Carrie gave a frustrated (Silent) sigh as she typed it again:

**I don't know. But they gotta get out of there! They're in danger, all of them!**

Kimi asked in a broken English sentence: "What from danger?"

Carrie typed in again and showed them her answer:

**Something very evil that will kill them all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours ago...<strong>

_Lab room, next to Knockout's Med. Bay_

Eight dead Vehicons lied below their killer. Silas grinned as he drew his own human blood from his remaining organic arm, making it drop down to the cold, metal bodies.

Then he began chanting in a different language

The droplets of blood began to hiss and smoke until it disappeared.

Silence came and gone.

The Vehicons were finally awoke from their slumber of death. But instead of red opticed visors, they were pitch black.

They rose slowly until they stood in front of their master.

"Good evening my fellow friends. I take it that you know why are you here?" Silas asked.

They nodded in response. "Yessir. Your old followers: MECH you named and slaughtered are back in your old base and they are now your new army and made a nest. They're also waiting for your command." One replied.

"Then you know that the Cybertronians or should I say Decepticons are ready to departure for Cybertron. I know very well that their leader, the one who is called Megatron will attempt to destroy our planet. We certainly do not want our old meat suits to become oblivion now do we?" He explained.

Everyone nodded their heads, never objecting their master.

"Of course, most of you enjoy your new...

Mechanical suit- shall we say? Because you cannot breathe like mortal humans do. But there are disadvantages in many things in your new forms and most likely advantages too. So I want all of you to listen to me carefully."

Everyone stood tall as they were ready to be told by him, no questions asked.

"I want you to volunteer yourselves to pretend like mindless drones and taking a long trip to Cybertron. They have a special mechanical lock, which converts any organic landmass and being into metal. And most likely that Megatron will do not only to their damaged home world but our planet as well. They have special keys in which they lock into it. I want you to sabotage the lock then bring those keys to me. I will make sure that they will never find it. And there is one last part left."

One of them asked again:"What's that then, boss?"

Silas put his arms on his back and he smirked at them.

"Before you abandon your mechanical suits. I want you to weaken them, prevent them to escape and... Blow them up, but not the children. Their bodyguards: The Autobots will surely try to take them home. Don't let them take the key but do not attack their human children, just the Cons."

Everyone agreed and left the lab room.

Silas gave a malicious grin of his real face with his eyes glowing putrid green.

Soon they will pay. And soon...

They will gain power and glory for his kin. And most of all, his master will be so pleased with his progression after 23 years...

* * *

><p><strong>Present, Cybertron<strong>

The power from the Omega Lock shot through the space bridge as it began to cyber form Earth.

It was a huge victory for the Decepticons.

Until...

"Warning: Lord Megatron!"

Megatron widened his optics, realising that it was Sondwave's real voice calling him. He never spoke for so long until now. He reached to his own com. Link:

"Soundwave? What is it? Has something gone wrong?" He asked

He knew Soundwave's use of voice for one thing: Something was very wrong.

"Order for Urgency: Leave Cybertron immedietly and return to the Nemesis now!"

Megatron didn't understand until he sensed something went very wrong.

"My liege? What did Soundwave meant by that? We're in the middle of our glorious-" Starscream didn't get to finish his words when he and Knockout yelped at the terrifying sight.

Three of the Vehicons who were near them turned to their blasters at them while the others are still holding theirs directly at the Bots.

All Cybertronians and Humans widened their eyes/optics in horror.

Their visors turned from blood red to inky black.

"Word of advice Megs: Choose your ally carefully when they're actually the enemy." One of them said. The Vehicons chuckled darkly, bringing shiver to their spines/spinal struts.

Megatron was ready to slice them with his Dark Star Saber until he felt a sharp pain right on his servo. He yelled in sheer agony and pain as he looked down in surprise and fear that his Prime arm was torn off completely. No one could ever shoot him down (Minus Prime), because he had a very strong armour plating since his gladiatorial days in Kaon. But this Vehicon was somehow powerful, he managed to shoot his arm off.

The Vehicon tsked at his attempt. "Tut, tut Megsy, did you really think that your fake arm and that silly little blade of yours could stop us? You really need to learn your place." Then he kicked him hard in the faceplate. Knocking him off then he landed to the ground with a large thud. Megatron groaned in now immense pain as he held his energon stained faceplate.

Optimus narrowed his optics at them. Bravely yet foolishly, he tried to get to the Omega Lock when he was ready to sprint. Only to be punched back, hard by one of the Vehicons. The Prime recoiled, grunted in pain as he realised that his battle mask was cracked nastily then he covered his face which trickled with small energon. The other Bots and humans gasped.

"Really now Prime. You're almost as dunce and ignorant as Megsy here. And you certainly don't want to volunteer yourself for paddling. Not when you have the children to protect." Another Vehicon said.

"Oh, and don't worry about our planet. It will be saved, but couldn't say the same for yours... Oh well! Best to take our trinkets and be on our way." He said.

"You heard him! Lock and load! And bag the prize!"

Everything went blur when the fight started. Sadly to the Bots and Cons, the Ex-drones had the upper hand. They were too fast and too strong. Not to mention that they had good aims. Finally the drones took the keys out. But not without giving a little farewell gift. They planted something on the lock then began chanting some odd language to the keys.

The key disappeared into thin air as Megatron regained his standing. Walking wobbly yet firm steps as he tried to reach out the Lock, only to be beaten again by an another drone. He roughly placed his pede onto the Warlord's helm and said:

"So sorry that we had to take your priceless keys, but this what happens when you try to threaten Earth."

Megatron grunted as he tries to get up. Lifting his face, he growled: "Whoever you're working for, it's you who will pay the consequences for your betrayal!

The Vehicon made a maniacal laugh as he brought his own helm closer to Megatron's.

"You've mistaken one thing, Megsy: Your washed up drones were long gone before we took them over."

This time, Megatron understood what he had meant. Soon the Ex-drone lifted his pede and walked away from him.

Everything went ceasefire when the Vehicons stood all together.

"Thank you for the keys, mechs, femme and kids. We'll take food care of them. We've also left you a small gift that you'll have a blast."

They didn't get the sarcastic joke, coming from the Vehicon. Until the children knew what he had meant. They blanched.

"Oh God! We gotta get outta here!" Jack yelled.

"GAH! They planted a bomb!" Raf screamed. While Miko screeched in fear, begging to go back home.

"At least the humans have a sharp mind. Unlike you who doesn't get the point." The other snickered.

"Farewell, or should I say: Hasta la Vista douchebags!"

An another disturbing image came to their sights.

They reeled their helms and began to spit- no, purge a lot of foul black smokes as they screamed. The smokes disappeared into the spacebridge and flew to Earth leaving the bomb behind.

"By the Allspark!" Arcee gasped.

"What the FRAG was that?!" Smokescreen swore.

Optimus snapped out of his processor and commanded: "Autobots! We must leave immediately!" Then he reached to his Com. Link: Ratchet, open the space bridge on my coordinates, right now!"

"But boss bot! What about the Omega Lock?! It's gonna blow and were never gonna fix our home ever again!" Bulkhead yelled.

Optimus looked at the Omega Lock then back to them. He had two choices: save the Omega Lock or escape back to Earth.

And he had made a choice.

"Autobots: Fall back! We cannot risk of hurting the children."

The Spacebridge opened as the same goes for the Decepticons.

They ran into it without look if back.

And so they lost the Omega Lock in which it exploded. Never to be fixed ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I used Google Translate for Latin and its a Troll! If any could help me, I would be much obliged.<strong>

**Spacelady2012**


End file.
